A game of Cops and Robbers
by PyroOvalord
Summary: A one-off short fanfiction about Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox's relationship.


Paris. The city of lights shun brightly in the midst of the late night. Not a single soul was in sight. At least, not under the clearly obvious street lights that hung over the streets. Stories above them where a very sleek feminine figure preyed apon. Daring for any would-be criminal to show themselves to Interpol's finest, Carmelite Fox.

Her eyes squinted slightly from the ledge he stood high above in an almost stereotypical heroic pose. A single clenched fist against her left hip as her dominant right hand sat firmly gripped onto her holstered shock pistol. An unchanging silhouette if it weren't for the occasional head turn and rise in wind that blew her deep blue braided hair gently in a rocking manner.

"Seems like it's going to be a quiet night..." She thought aloud to herself as he took in a deep breath. She begged for action the majority of the time as, afterall, that was her main reason for signing up on the force as an Inspector. Busting and locking up the biggest and baddest of criminals who thought they were somehow invincible to the world that occured around them. Something she inherited from her Father and honestly, hopes she has made proud of such.

That is...Apart from one particularly devious criminal that she knew lurched the darkness specifically for such encounters with her. The thought quickly made her scowl, growl and frown slightly. It was incredibly hard to shake him off from her mind every day as it was her main case which always ended up with her losing. Resulting in a fit of rage both from herself and the Chief.

But...She would be lying to herself to say she never enjoyed these encounters. Because for as mischief the lil' dumpster diver was, he was just as equally charismatic and...Oh, so very handsome. The thought made her previous look disappear with a more dreamy soft smile as she reflected back on their encounters. He had indeed saved her behind on numerous occasions. Even on her first day as a recruit, he had saved her job by returning a precious red diamond along with the real thief. That's...What really started the trouble of catching him. Because it only ever got harder to simply bring him down every time and snatch the cuffs.

She let out a soft chuckle at the thought. Speaking aloud to herself again. "Hehe, you really do live up to your name, Sly…"

It was just as she finished her sentence that the soft sound of shuffling feet dropping from above was heard behind her. Causing her ears to perk up and mouth slightly agape. Just as promptly, followed the all too familiar low, soft voice of a man. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear, _belle femme._ "

Without hesitation, Carmelita Fox spun round and arched into a defensive pose to face the source of the voice. Her shock pistol yanked from its holster and now gripped tightly in both hands as it aimed dead centre on the slightly taller figure. Her voice now boomed loudly as she growled. "Freeze, Cooper!"

Of course, Sly Cooper was nowhere near as defensive nor aggressive as the beauty before him. He held his large heritage cane casually by his side with both hands and leaned on it. His right leg stood fully as he did meanwhile his left leg bent formally behind. A smug smirk sat on his face as he locked eyes with the winsome lady. "My oh my, you seem awfully jumpy tonight, Miss Fox. Were you looking for someone in particular?" He toyed with her as he raised a brow and maintained his smirk.

She frowned hard as she watched him closely for any sharp and sudden movements. At least, it seemed he was complying so far. "Har, har, Ringtail. Ironic to be coming from the one who literally stalks me. Now, stick them up. You're under arrest."

He let out a chuckle as he was outwitted by her. A genuine smile crossing his face as he slowly stuck up his left hand up in the air. "Touche, Miss Fox. But after all, as a master thief I tend to set my eyes on the most beautiful pieces to steal."

Her eyes widened at the remark as it twisted with her feelings. On the one hand, she continued to feel angry at the wretched Raccoon for being such a thorn in her job. But on the other, she couldn't help but blush lightly as her heart skipped a beat. Of course, Cooper noticed it easily as his smile only grew from satisfaction. That sealed it for her. The stern looked returned as she started to close in on the Raccoon. Using one hand to grab ahold of a free pair of handcuffs attached to her belt line.

"That's it! No more mind games! You're-" She let out a yelp as she stumbled forwards. Her cuffs and weapon flying past Sly as her arms flung to try and balance herself. Just as promptly, Sly Cooper leapt towards her and in one majestic swoop, caught the stunned Fox within his right arm. A big grin on his face as his eyes locked once again onto hers. _Just as planned,_ he thought. Having watched her closely before hand, mostly to admire her beauty, knew exactly how to approach her for another rendezvous. Having set up a trip wire between a large vent and satellite dish that sat between the two. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before the silence was broken by Sly.

"You seem to be falling head over heels for me. Thankfully, I stumbled quite a ways back or else we would both be in trouble right now." A small huff of amusement left him as he grinned. Soon she followed by a double blank blink as her cheeks were a rosey pink at this point. But, it was soon interrupted as she snarled back up at him, about to yell and likely turn him into a broken punching bag if it weren't for the perfect interruption. A firm yet gentle placement of his lips connected with hers.

It sent her eyes fully wide and pupils narrows whilst Cooper closed his during the embrace. But it wasn't long until she followed as well as they both held onto each other loving grips of passion. This was something both of them definitely had thought of and especially desired. And if a thief desires something...Well, I'm sure you know the answer for that.

They both broke off the kiss slowly as each panted. Both equally mesmerized by each other's qualities. This was something inevitable between them but it just happened to finally take place in the city of love. As total opposites attracted.

He ran his hand gently through her soft and tightly maintained hair as his eyes half closed. Captivated once again of the assertive woman he held onto closely. She to, was in the same state. Giggling slightly both of the moment and the now large red lipstick mark planted on the handsome man before her. "Sly…" She spoke softly but was unable to continue as her mind raced.

He simply smiled back as his cheeks burned from his bold move. Soon bringing her to her feet and clasped her hand. Bringing it up for a gentle kiss as it held a now familiar looking Raccoon note within. "...If you agree, meet me on 22nd Avenue Montaigne street tomorrow at five pm. I'll try and look my best especially for you."

She suddenly frowned one brow as the other raised up in confusion. Looking down at her hand as it broke their lock. Feeling she now grasped an item rather than his hands as he looked at the familiar note. With a little scribble written on it of which she read.

 _Dear Beautiful_

 _I've grown tired of our little shenanigan rendezvous. I long to finally be able to embrace you without our silly cops and robbers game stopping us. It only makes the pain of knowing each separation lasts a little longer worse to me. How about we put an end to it and start something else?_

 _Will you go out with me?_

A love heart is seen below the final sentence.

"Sly, I-" She peered up to notice only his ringtail move out of shot at the far end of the building. It disappointed her that their meeting started and ended so quickly as she enjoyed every second of it. She simply smiled widely as she held the note close to her chest and yelled out in a happier tone for a change.

"I'll find you, Cooper!"


End file.
